


2019 Comment Fic_October

by lil_1337



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies), FAKE, Gundam Wing, One Direction RPF, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Embarassment, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Sexual Content, M/M, New Relationship, Pre-School AU, WAFF, reassurance, sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. (Gundam Wing) Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gundam Wing, Trowa Barton/+Quatre Winner, big damn heroes  
Theme: 18 words

"You saved the world."

"That was Heero."

"Well, you saved me, does that count?"

"Yes, you're my world."


	2. (Strachey Mysteries) Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Strachey Mysteries, Donald Strachey/Timothy Callahan, crisp fall days are the most beautiful

"I love the fall." Donald took a deep breath of the cool, crisp, air and sighed happily.

"Why is that?" Timmy wrapped the first of many scarves that would make their appearance around his neck then took Donald's hand in his as they made their way down the sidewalk. The relationship was new, only their second date, and he was eager to learn everything he could about the new person in his life.

"I melt all summer and freeze all winter. Fall is the perfect balance, not too hot and not too cold."

Timmy canted his head, smiling. "What about Spring? It has the same balance."

"I do like Spring, but my allergies hate it. During the fall everything dies and that means no allergies."

"This is the best of all worlds then." Timmy gestured to towards the trees that lined the streets; their leaves a riot of colors.

"Yes." Donald sighed and shot Timmy a look out of the corner of his eye that implied maybe he wasn't just talking about the season.


	3. (Gundam Wing)  Speak Softly, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gundam Wing, any character(s), you don’t have to say it  
Theme: No dialogue

Trowa tilted his head, lips parted to speak, but Quatre pressed a finger to them. He shook his head, smiling softly.

Permission denied.

The words weren't needed, at least not in this moment.

He could see the mix of emotions in Trowa's eyes, just as the love was written on his face.


	4. (Ouran Host Club)  In The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouran High School Host Club, Souh Tamaki(/Ootori Kyouya), confusion

It took Tamaki in his life for Kyouya to understand that it was okay to not always be in control. To not always be three steps ahead of the game and have your life planned out in various iterations.

Not that it happened right away or easily. It took a lot of confusion, anger, and frustration before Kyouya began to see the light. First it was just hints, glimmers between the cracks and then, in one glorious moment, it burst through, blinding him.

Now, after his epic epiphany, Kyouya finally understands that you can plan for 10 years from now and still be spontaneous today. You can have control over the important elements in your life and still let others take the lead some times.

He's still a scheming evil genuis, but thanks to Tamaki, he's a calmer, happier one.


	5. (One Direction RPF) Meanie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: RPF, One Direction members as preschoolers, bully

"You're dumb!" The new boy yelled at Harry then shoved him so he landed on his butt in the sandbox. Shock registered on his face for a second then he burst into tears.

Front his spot on the other side of the sandbox Louis threw the bucket he had been playing with at the bully, nailing him squarely on the forehead. Next to him Niall started laughing, falling over in the sand in his hysteria.

Liam gasped, jumped and ran off yelling "Mr. Cowell! Mr. Cowell!" With increasing volume as he got closer to the man himself.

With a gentle hand Zayn patted Harry's shoulder and glared at the boy who had hurt him. "When I am big enough I will beat you up."


	6. (FAKE) Comfort Sex - Graphic Sex Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any/any, sex
> 
> WARNING: Graphic sex!

The first time had been messy and painful, throwing Drake way out of his comfort zone, but he’d wanted to try and he was glad that he did. Truth be told, though, he was always going to prefer to be a top. In odd moments he wondered if it was because all his previous experience had been with women or maybe because he had struggled so long against acknowledging his identity as a bisexual man Whatever the reason it was okay, though, because JJ assumed that role with a level of enthusiasm that left Drake sated and somewhat bewildered Once in awhile though he would get a feeling that started in the pit of his stomach and uncoiled into a need that could only be appeased by having JJ whisper words of love and endearment while buried balls deep inside him.


	7. (Ouran Host Club)  Oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ouran High School Host Club, ensemble, somebody didn’t get the memo about that afternoon’s cosplay

The Host Club was decked out in potted palms and tiki torches. On the tables the sweets were flavored with pineapple and coconut. Tamaki took in the decorations and then slowly zoomed in on each of the other members noting with horror that they were dressed in traditional kapas and shoulder shawls. Eyes wide he looked down at his school uniform then cheeks blazing red and hand over his mouth he quickly backed out of the room.


End file.
